Technical Field
One method of the present disclosure relates to using a pourable structural foam in the repair of a honeycomb core stiffened structure. Another method of the present disclosure relates to the splicing of honeycomb core using pourable structural foam. Another method of the present disclosure relates to the joining of honeycomb core to a structural with the use of structural foam. Another method of the present disclosure relates to using structural foam to provide stability to honeycomb core during a machining process. One apparatus of the present disclosure includes a core stiffened structure. Another method of the present disclosure relates to the utilization of structural foam for the stabilizing of honeycomb core during an autoclave curing cycle.
Description of Related Art
In a conventional repair process, a damaged core stiffened structure is repaired by removal/replacement of the damaged honeycomb core with new honeycomb core. Such a process can be expensive, time-consuming, and can require multiple curing and bonding processes. There is a need for an improved method of repairing a honeycomb core stiffened structure.
In a conventional honeycomb core splicing process, exposed cell walls are meticulously bonded to adjacent exposed cell walls of another honeycomb core with an adhesive. Such a process can be expensive, time-consuming, and can require an adhesive cure cycle. Further, such a conventional process can be inadequate for splicing honeycomb core members having non-compatible materials. There is a need for an improved method of splicing portions of honeycomb core.
In a conventional honeycomb core joining process, exposed cell walls are joined to adjacent structure with an adhesive. Such a process can be expensive, time-consuming, and require an adhesive cure cycle. There is a need for an improved method of joining honeycomb core to adjacent structure.
In a conventional honeycomb core machining process, the honeycomb core is machined to a desired contour at a feed rate low enough to prevent damage to the unstable honeycomb core. Such a process can be time-consuming. There is a need for an improved method of machining honeycomb core, especially for large cell carbon prepreg core.
In a conventional curing cycle of the honeycomb core stiffened structure, the autoclave pressure can cause the honeycomb core to crush unless a low bevel angle on the honeycomb core is used. Conventionally, if the geometry of the core stiffened panel did not allow for the low angle bevel, then the core stiffened panel would have to be manufacturing using labor intensive and procedures (multiple cure cycles) that can also add significant weight penalties. Hence there is a need for improved method of stabilizing honeycomb core during an autoclave cure cycle.